


First Home

by strawberrylace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: There's buying a first home and then there's beginning the rest of your life
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	First Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been ages since I've written anything, especially Star Wars fandom related, but I hope you enjoy this quick little one shot I wrote!

The last of the boxes had been set down on the wooden floor. Finn looked around his new kitchen. It was the room that made him fall in love with this house in the first place. In it, he saw himself cooking a beautiful roast for his friends, dinner parties being hosted, and most importantly, many wonderful dinners with the man of his dreams. 

Still, he couldn't believe that this house was really theirs. It all seemed too good to be true. But then again, what was too good about saving up for a home and living as financially responsible as possible? After all, that was what his parents taught him in regards to money management skills. When the time came to finally buy a house, it was the hunting that was the hardest part. Everything that he and his fiance, Poe, wanted in the neighborhood was either too costly or too much of a fixer upper. Finn had seen enough House Hunters episodes to know that he had a clear cut mindset of what he wanted for a house and that finding it was not going to be solved in 30 minutes or less. 

When all seemed to be impossible to find that perfect house, the realtor called them about a house. She raved that it was just what they wanted, from the perfect distance between their respective offices, a nice backyard for their dog, to the spacious kitchen of Finn's dreams. Now that had seemed too good to be true, but, with determination, Finn and Poe agreed to see it for themselves. Stepping out of the car, Finn couldn't believe just how beautiful the house looked in person. Poe was in awe as well. It was a quaint house with white siding, black shudders, and a bright red door. But what was behind the door was what really mattered.

Walking in the house, Finn was beginning to imagine little scenarios he saw himself in. For instance, as he stepped into the hallway with his fiance, Finn could see himself coming home from work after a long day at the office as he'd hang his coat up on the coat rack, clutching a bouquet of lilies in his hand. He also saw his family being greeted at the door, him and Poe embracing the family while welcoming them into their new home. To their right was a spacious living space, perfect for entertaining guests. There, Finn could see Poe strumming a song on the guitar while singing a soft folk song for their friends or hosting a game night with wine and cheese to share. With each room they walked in, the future became much more brighter for them and Finn was sure of it.

"I think you two are going to love the kitchen," the realtor smiled as they walked right along the wooden floor. 

It was big, bright, and open. The appliances had been updated by the previous owners, but the backsplash and the walls had a more vintage vibe, almost like going back to the countryside. It was more beautiful than Finn could've imagined it and already, he couldn't wait to prepare his first dinner in that kitchen. His head was swimming with ideas. 

"I knew you would love this kitchen," Poe said quietly, his arm snaking around Finn's side as he looked around. "Everything about this house...it's all so perfect." 

"We haven't even seen the back yard yet," Finn chuckled. "But I couldn't agree with you more. It really is perfect. It just all feels so right." 

"So what are we waiting for? Should we tell her?" 

"But what if there is a catch?" 

"Babe, if you know it and I know it, maybe this is meant to be. So, Finn, what are we waiting for?"

There was no waiting to be needed and with that, an offer was put in. Within no time, they were approved and the next few weeks were a whirlwind of Finn and Poe gathering things in boxes, enlisting their friends' help moving, and getting a truck big enough to move it all to their new home. Once the calmness had finally settled in on him after the madness that was moving, Finn walked over to the sink and looked out the window for a moment. Poe was outside with their corgi, BeeBee. She looked so happy and carefree to be outside in a yard where she could roam freely.Finn had forgotten about what he was going to do as a first dinner in their brand new home. That didn't matter right now. What mattered that he was right where he needed to be, with the love of his life and dog in this beautiful house. At last, they were finally home and it really did feel all right.


End file.
